


Слаще вина

by Airelinna



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Angst, Cannibalism, Drama, Hallucinations, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27893263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Airelinna/pseuds/Airelinna
Summary: Хиде пахнет до одури знакомо: карамельными яблоками и летним полднем, какими-то сладостями в ярких обертках, которые они покупали в магазинчике у школы и съедали по пути домой. Канеки знает, это ненастоящее, этого всего здесь нет: просто еще одна конфета, вынутая из грязи.
Relationships: Kaneki Ken | Sasaki Haise/Nagachika Hideyoshi
Kudos: 5





	Слаще вина

Здесь, под землей, остается только шум дождя.

Когда-то Бог покарал людей за грехи Всемирным потопом. Сорок дней и ночей с небес проливалась смерть, пока не смыла всю скверну. Плохое и хорошее — всего пополам. Если подумать, это было бессмысленно: люди нагрешили с тех пор во сто крат больше.

Бессмысленная жестокость. Теперь они и сами отлично справляются. Превратить чей-то дом в руины. Выжечь дотла. Не из ненависти даже — во имя любви. Мы ведь не хотели убивать. Правда, Амон-сан?

_Я больше никого не спасу._

Пахнет сыростью и металлом, канализацией, кровью и смертью. Вывороченными кишками и разложением.

_Нужно только немного отдохнуть. Набраться сил. Потом можно идти дальше. Но я не помню куда._

Его тело распадается, как дом с размытым фундаментом. Но еще быстрее распадается разум. Будто ребенок не удержал в руках пригоршню конфет в ярких разноцветных обертках. На вкус как шоколад — сравнение приходит само собой, минуя сознание. На самом деле он не помнит вкус шоколада.

_Люди похожи на конфеты. Откуда это? Откуда?_

Конфеты падают в жидкую грязь, где их растопчут чьи-то тяжелые сапоги. Воины в шлемах и доспехах. Самураи с огнем в глазах.

_Этот огонь так прекрасен._

Когда весь мир рассыпается, они приходят забрать свое. Отнять по кусочку от его воспаленного мозга. Растащить, словно стервятники, почуявшие добычу. Слабость пахнет так сладко.

Они — это мертвые. Убитые им. Убивавшие его. Хищники, что стали жертвами, но не растеряли своих кровожадных привычек. Они голодны.

Десятки голосов сливаются в хор, и песнь его настолько древняя, что не имеет начала. Канеки не чувствует тела — только рану, в которой все тонет. Он не в силах противиться их зову, их жажде и голоду, их страху и ярости. От него так мало осталось.

В конце концов даже дождь стихает под их натиском.

Лица искажены гневом, ненавистью, брезгливостью, запоздалым ужасом и удивлением. Они собрались на пиршество, но никто не думал стать главным блюдом. Смерть — это всегда о других.

Плохие зерна, которым нельзя позволить прорасти. И он среди них.

Один из. В роскошном зале гульего ресторана, в комнате с шахматным полом, под балками, и здесь, в канализации.

Он не спрашивает: «Почему я?» Он знает.

Ко всем грешникам рано или поздно приходит возмездие — наивно думать, что ты — исключение.

Но как же громко они кричат!

Зовут маму, чувствуя приближение холода, превращаясь в бесформенный кусок мяса. Маму, отца или Бога, потому что все они — дети. За бесчисленными покровами, за самой толстой броней, за жестокостью, ложью и равнодушием каждый остается ребенком.

В конечном счете, это никого не оправдывает.

«Я хочу быть свободной, — одной рукой она поправляет очки, другой нервно сжимает книгу. — Вижу, как все вы на меня смотрите, хищными, голодными глазами. И каждому что-то нужно. Даже тебе, — она смотрит сквозь Канеки, будто он прозрачный, совсем неважный, один из тысячи случайных прохожих. Смотрит на кого-то гораздо более значимого, кого-то знакомого. — Особенно тебе. Почему ты сделал это со мной?»

Он дрожит, обнимает колени, забившись в угол. Тонкая бесформенная рубаха едва прикрывает бедра, и под ней — ничего. Здесь нельзя иначе. Мало безнадежности, нужно еще унижение. Тело уязвимо, и это касается не только людей. Тело так постыдно, так несправедливо уязвимо.

_Мамочка._

Отсюда никогда не выпускают наружу, только вниз, в преисподнюю.

Канеки знает, хотя никогда здесь не был. Пока еще нет.

Он знает, что, когда дверь открывается с гулким лязгом, приходит человек с иглой, и щипцами, и множеством других вещей, которым у него нет названия. Знает их запах и тугое чавканье, с которым они входят в тело. И боль.

_Мама._

Пальцы оглушительно щелкают над ухом, этот звук как холодный треск ломающейся кости.

_Я этого не вынесу._

По измазанному кровью и экскрементами полу медленно и неотвратимо ползет сколопендра.

_Я голоден. Я так голоден. Я хочу тебя, Канеки Кен, но сказать об этом иначе — не в моих силах. Я хочу тебя так страстно, как хотят обратно свою жизнь. Отдай мне ее. Отдай. Забери у жестокого ангела с нежным лицом. У человека, что подменил меня собой. У себя самого._

_Я так хочу свою жизнь._

_Все мы хотим. Съеденные, искалеченные, раздавленные, истерзанные тобой и другими. Мы никуда не исчезли, мы рядом. Дай нам голос, речь и возможность дышать._

_Мы голодны. Наши животы прилипли к костям, а языки иссохли от жажды. Наши глаза ввалились, а кожа сделалась желтой и морщинистой, словно пергамент._

_Спаси нас, Канеки Кен._

_Дай нам того, кто идет к тебе, кто совсем рядом. Как в древней сказке: пообещай то, чего не знаешь в своем доме. У тебя ведь больше нет дома — не жалей. Взамен мы дадим тебе силы. Взамен мы спасем тебя._

Ему кажется, что ад уже здесь.

Канеки кривит губы в улыбке: клинок точно был заговорен, отравлен. Рана не сомкнется, если не поесть. Не накормить их всех свежим, горячим, трепещущим, нежно-живым.

«Это неправильно. Я — человек. Я человек?»

Запах накрывает его с головой, как океан. Такой немыслимо яркий, словно все цветы расцвели разом. Запах и свет. Канеки щурится, невольно прикрывая глаза. В этой темноте слепит даже фонарик. Будто все чувства обострились в десятки раз.

Особенно боль.

_Выпусти нас, это будет быстро. Ничего такого, чего ты еще не делал. Зато свобода окажется безграничной._

«О нет, нет. Я знаю, это неправда».

Он почти не чувствует, как голова с тупым стуком ударяется о стену. Мысли рассыпаются, взбудораженные, расходятся, словно круги по воде, и голоса стихают, застигнутые врасплох. Он понимает, что это временно. В наступившей тишине слышится плеск и чавканье — кто-то идет по воде в тяжелых ботинках. Кто-то идет, и запах его слаще меда, а сияние ярче звезд. Канеки слепнет и дышит тяжело-тяжело. Надо бежать, пока человек не оказался совсем близко. Пока они не вернулись. Надо взять откуда-то силы. Так много сил.

— Канеки?

Сердце падает стремительно, словно рухнув с обрыва.

«Нет, не зови меня. Уходи».

— Что это за наряд? Сейчас такое носят?

_Чахлый искусственный свет делает все вокруг болезненно-желтым. Канеки кажется, он похож на мертвеца. Он ненавидит магазины одежды, ненавидит свое отражение в тусклых зеркалах — осунувшееся, утомленное, безнадежно некрасивое. Из-за плеча выглядывает Хиде, потягивая сок из трубочки, и его живое подвижное лицо не портит ни плохое освещение, ни усталость. Его вообще ничто не портит, как будто внутри есть нескудеющий источник жизни._

_Канеки завидует, но лишь самую малость. Он восхищается._

_Хиде качает головой._

_— Тебе правда это нравится? Только не вздумай надевать в школу — засмеют. Нет, красиво. Но старомодно. Хотя если ты действительно… я могу набить им всем морды, чтобы не смели и пикнуть._

Прошлая жизнь, подернутая плотной туманной пеленой. Неслучившееся будущее. Если развернуть и съесть упавшую в грязь конфету, увидишь яркий сон с собой в главной роли.

_Мы всегда-всегда будем друзьями, правда?_

_До самой смерти. Чьей?_

«Ты пахнешь так сладко, Хиде, ты знаешь? Нектар и амброзия — и прочая античная муть. Ей нравится запах — Ризе-сан — ей и в прошлый раз понравился, там, в кафе. Она не против пойти на свидание, только теперь я буду вместо нее. Буду рассказывать тебе книги, а после краснеть от твоих поцелуев».

_Не подходи, ведь они так близко. Здесь, во мне._

Он не смеет смотреть, но ботинки Хиде густо шлепают по воде совсем рядом. В голосе слышится сожаление:

— Тебе пришлось столько страдать. Сними маску, Канеки, она больше не понадобится.

«Тебя ведь здесь нет, правда? Откуда тогда этот запах? Я запутался, совсем запутался. Нужно идти, иначе они… Воин с огнем в глазах — ты видел его там, наверху? Он выжил? Я, кажется, нет. Мне больно, Хиде, и мне… нельзя снять маску. Ведь тогда ты узнаешь, что я…»

Он чувствует, что губы шевелятся, но не может уже отделить мысли от слов. В голове шумит — они возвращаются, говорят все разом, и невозможно сосредоточиться на чем-то одном.

Но когда Хиде берет его за плечи, на мгновение становится тихо, и в этой тишине слова звучат отчетливо и ясно:

— Я знаю. Знаю, что ты гуль. Ничего страшного, просто пойдем домой.

Что-то сжимается, повисает безвольно у Хиде в руках. Это он. Его тело. Трясется в беззвучном плаче.

«Обними меня, Хиде. Так крепко, как сможешь. Не дай им вернуться. Отведи меня домой, я ослеп, я не помню дороги. Пожалуйста».

— Ты плачешь? — Хиде растерянно гладит его по лицу. Канеки ластится к нему, словно раненая собака. — Не нужно. Послушай… так мало времени, ты должен спешить…

— Да, — он кивает, готовый согласиться с чем угодно.

Они обступают его, дышат холодом в спину, щекочут затылок. Такие реальные. Реальнее его самого.

— Хиде, — он закрывает уши руками, но их голоса десятками игл впиваются в голову. Взрезают барабанные перепонки и устремляются к мозгу, словно притянутые магнитом. У него нет сил сопротивляться. — Уходи отсюда. Я… я… больше не могу их сдерживать. Так больно.

Хиде говорит что-то еще: губы шевелятся, но звука нет, как в немом кино. Канеки чувствует себя контуженным, оглушенным. Отделенным от мира живых. Хиде трясет его за плечи, обеспокоенно заглядывает в лицо, и Канеки слабо улыбается ему, ощущая, как все нити плавно выскальзывают из пальцев.

«Ты выживешь, если поешь, — Ризе-сан смотрит сверху вниз, строгая и спокойная. — Я бы взяла руку или бедро. На самом деле не люблю потроха: мне скорее нравился сам процесс. Человек, пытающийся собрать свои кишки, прекрасен».

Он зажимает рот ладонями, пятится прочь, но Хиде не отпускает. Хотя бы это не изменилось. Канеки разбирает абсурдный, сумасшедший смех.

«Нужно было сделать это раньше, Хиде. Остановить меня. Когда увидел ее в Антейку или… Теперь поздно. Теперь уже точно поздно».

Его тело сотрясается, а из раны вытекает жидкий огонь. Канеки отнимает руки от лица, чтобы зажать ее, не дать краям расползтись. Становится холодно, хоть от Хиде и веет жаром. Теплотой нерастраченной жизни.

Хиде его обнимает. Гладит слипшиеся волосы и голую спину, то место, где кагуне вспарывает ее изнутри. Шепчет на грани слышимости:

— … сразиться в полную силу. Потому что другого выхода нет.

«Я знаю, что его нет, — Канеки чувствует себя ужасно уставшим, отяжелевшим. Руки все еще зажимают рану, но уже слабеют, становятся словно бы бескостными. — Я, кажется, умираю…»

Хиде пахнет до одури знакомо: карамельными яблоками и летним полднем, какими-то сладостями в ярких обертках, которые они покупали в магазинчике у школы и съедали по пути домой. Канеки знает, это ненастоящее, этого всего здесь нет: просто еще одна конфета, вынутая из грязи.

— Ты не умрешь, — Хиде торопится, говорит быстро, но отчетливо. Так, чтобы он услышал. Чтобы понял. — Я для того и здесь, чтобы ты не умер. И ты знаешь, что надо сделать, Канеки. Не будь героем или мучеником — живи. Ради себя, меня — кого угодно. Или всем назло. Я хочу, чтобы ты выжил. Я хочу встретиться с тобой еще раз.

Хиде целует его, прижимается горячими губами, ловит ртом судорожный вздох, и это почему-то так больно, словно в ране зашевелились до времени трупные черви. Словно море подступает к горлу и стонет протяжно, лишая голоса, воли и выбора. Оставляя одно лишь желание. Самое древнее. Самое главное.

Жить.

Хиде целует его, и рот наполняется нежнейшим медом и молоком, тягучей патокой и ароматом нездешних цветов.

_Ласки твои слаще вина._

Красное густо течет по подбородку Хиде, заливает шею и грудь. Это не кровь — лепестки буйно цветущих ликорисов и смола душистых деревьев, сок перезревших плодов и яблоневый нектар. Это не кровь.

Края раны медленно срастаются, тени за спиной истончаются и исчезают одна за другой.

Канеки целует его в ответ.


End file.
